In recent years, there has been increased demand for portable power generating devices that enable users to use portable devices such as smartphones, notebook personal computers (PCs), and tablet PCs even when they go out and do not have access to a commercial power supply.
In one example, PTL 1 discloses a sheet-shaped structure (photoelectric conversion module group) in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion modules (solar cells) arranged with a specific spacing therebetween are connected to one another by a flexible conductive member, and in which the photoelectric conversion modules and the conductive member are sandwiched from above and below by sheet-shaped transparent film members that are flexible and elastic. According to such a sheet-shaped structure, when in use the sheet-shaped structure is widened and enables electrical power generated by the photoelectric conversion modules to be extracted and can be used by an external device. Moreover, when not in use the sheet-shaped structure can be folded to facilitate storage and transport.